gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:RainingPain17/Archive 4
New talk page Well, i'm here just to start it then :) (Talk) 21:27, October 11, 2014 (UTC) RE: From what I understand, he can keep the content there as long as he points out that the content was taken from our wiki, via a 'Source' or 'Refs' sections. As for his edits, Leo has already warned him. -- iLan (XD • ) 06:15, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Re: Work. Yeah, I talked to monkeypolice188 on 1 October before I left and gave him some help setting up those pages. I was going to take a look soon and see how much he managed to do by himself while I was away and touch them up a bit if needed. As far as "running for" patroller, that would take up the 27th and 28th hour of every day for me. I'd like to keep those for actually playing GTA :) Seriously though, I have a day job and don't really have the time to have an official role on a wiki. I'm happy being a contributor and undo and/or report is all I need. Smurfynz (talk) 09:27, October 12, 2014 (UTC) RE: Yes, I've noticed it and blocked him for one week for edit warring. Please don't edit war with other users, however. If they continue to undo your edits and refuse to answer, then inform an admin, such as myself (and like you did, eventually. :P) -- iLan (XD • ) 10:07, October 12, 2014 (UTC) RE: Man I'm so sick and tired of him. If he creates an account copying your info, let me know. He's got to be stopped. He messaged me with more crap on the Midnight Club Wiki, with the final message saying he hates me and all. This dude needs help bad. If I knew him, I'd remove all computers from his house. ( ) 13:52, October 12, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 I guess he will never learn, but this time, don't answer or give him attention (Talk) 15:23, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Bodhi Why did you take it away on the trivia section? I see plenty of specualtion and thoughts like that all over this wiki. Please explain how it is wrong to put specualtion in the TRIVIA section down even when I have evidence to support that. Mortsnarg (talk) 16:20, October 12, 2014 (UTC) User Box - Update Hi, the recent userbox you added to my page for me is brilliant, thanks, but i have some more info to add to it. I have made a list called 'Favorites' which contains the things i want in it, if you could do that, thanks again!Monkeypolice188 (talk) 18:21, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for infobobx edits :) Monkeypolice188 (talk) 20:58, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Andreas Sanchez Hey, Rain. Could you please, have a look on the talk page of the Andreas page? I need your opinion on something. 558050 Talk 16:33 12 October, 2014 (UTC) Andreas/Andreas Sanchez It's not likely that Andreas is the agent from V, he was likely another one of Liz's thugs, and that he took Jorge's job, or that he is Jorge, and it's a developer oversight. He's also a rat, not an undercover agent, also it's usuallty cops that go undercover, not agents. I removed the trivia fact and the merge template, until it's confirmed by an admin or higher. If your theory is correct, then the page can be merged, but if it's wrong it will stay the same. Leo68 (talk) 20:03, October 12, 2014 (UTC) I'm going to stay out of this because last time I settled a discussion the user threatened me and said he would have me banned, and I can't be bothered with that again. I've spoken to Illan and I've asked him to settle it. Leo68 (talk) 20:12, October 12, 2014 (UTC) I'm not saying they're the same Andreas (I'm undecided) but wasn't Michelle/Karen also an agent (not a cop) that went undercover? DocVinewood (talk) 20:17, October 12, 2014 (UTC) The voting is a majority of 4-1, it will not be merged and the discussion will be closed. I'll message Illan. Leo68 (talk) 21:03, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Template I like it! It just needs like a little warning sign image and it'd be perfect. Just let Cloudkit know because he always uses the Warning template first. ( ) 21:03, October 12, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Done! ( ) 21:16, October 12, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 I really don't know how to make an archive sadly. Cloudkit did it for me but never really taught me. ( ) 21:19, October 12, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Template Hey man, I really appreciate your efforts at making a template for Vandalism. It's actually pretty good. It may have needed an adjustment or two, but I think it's perfect for any vandals on this wiki. Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 21:24, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Re: Hey Ah, one of the new members of the moderator/patroller team :) Not really quite back in bi'ness, though. I'm only editing on my Galaxy Tab 3 because I do not have Internet enabled in my home and there are times where my tablet won't let me edit. Because of that, I check back on the wiki every now and then. Probably by this week or the next, I should be getting my Internet turned backed on then I will be back in bi'ness lol. --'Tony1998' (Talker * Blogger * ' )'-- 00:12, October 13, 2014 (UTC) User Too late pal! I done reported him to Wikia just a few minutes ago! Hopefully they come for him! Also I do want my talk page archived. Thanks! ( ) 11:51, October 13, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 I think I saw you add a template that said Archive. Am I correct? ( ) 11:56, October 13, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 RE: Yea I'll use the template. Thanks for letting me know. Also, mind doing me a favor? Back then Lago Zancudo and the Zancudo River were split pages. However, they were merged together for an unknown reason. I highly disagree with the merge as Lago Zancudo is mostly a lake and a delta while the Zancudo River is a river leading to the lake. The Lago Zancudo page doesn't even describe the Zancudo River in it, which isn't right. I think the pages should be split back up. What do you think? ( ) 18:34, October 13, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Okay I'm gonna make a voting section on the Lago Zancudo talk page. Leave your opinion. Thanks man! ( ) 18:41, October 13, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Alright it's on the Lago Zancudo talk page. Leave your opinion please! :) ( ) 18:45, October 13, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Yep, 46 next month. I blame my son, he got me playing back in 2008. Also, less of the old. Leo68 (talk) 18:55, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Yea I saw the message. He's also left some on the Midnight Club Wiki. Like after causing disputes on the wiki for about a month or more you want rollback rights? He's really insane. ( ) 18:57, October 13, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 I won't answer him but if he keeps messaging me, I'm gonna have to block him. ( ) 19:00, October 13, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 HHAHAHAHA You just missed he coming back to The Last of Us wiki, he said "ooh i'm sorry, my parents would be ashamed bla bla bla" and I didn't even answer, this time i'll pretend i'm blind or stupid and I don't know how to answer people xD (Talk) 19:08, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Holy... hahahaa xD if I can't be a patroller myself, imagine those users, Trevor is just a killer version of him, while Catalina is his female version (Talk) 19:16, October 13, 2014 (UTC) ^^^^ Dead XD. Catalina is so funny. Anyway, RainingPain I just wanted to let you know that I officially got that job. Sean doesn't believe it, but even people with problems can change themselves. ( ) 19:38, October 13, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 If I can remember, Wikia staff take weeks to do something, but at least it was reported to them. ( ) 19:47, October 13, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Yea I see it too. That's really weird. Let's see if they show back up. If not, this is going straight to Ilan xd or The Tom. ( ) 19:55, October 13, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 User of the Month I saw your user of the month idea on Ilan's page. It seems like a great idea, if we set up the page and have monthly votes where the users suggest their favourite user, then the user with the most votes wins. If we create a template that says something like; This user _________ has been voted GTA user of the month for the month of _____________ for __________. Try a blog post, see what everyone thinks. Leo68 (talk) 21:35, October 13, 2014 (UTC) This is a brilliant idea, i hope to see a page on this!Monkeypolice188 (talk) 20:31, October 19, 2014 (UTC) WARNING Please stop being rude to me and everyone. Everyone is sick and tired of you reverting our edits and complaining all the time, come on man that is not cool thats being a fool. So I am giving you this warning to stop adding tags to Wanted level in GTA V, you a really bad patroller. Look at the rules of vandalism and if you keep giving me warnings or putting back the tag, I will need to contact a true admin or patroller (not you) to deal with you and your edits! your really pissing me off! im already mad >:(. U MAD OR NAH >:(. Unsigned Im sorry Sorry Raining Pain that was meant for 123johnpaul im sorry :( Unsigned Im sorry Sorry Raining Pain that was meant for 123johnpaul im sorry :( Unsigned You idiot I thought you are not bothering me?but you are still,as you gave up on me and smash bro also,I won't listen to you two,stupid Oh in the rain you feel pain retarded name.A Wikia contributor 175.141.188.68 (talk) 10:48, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Dont worry i have reported "The Idiot" to the admins. Unsigned Warning I'm not full on details with the current incident, but for now, I'm telling you to stop reverting the other user's messages on my talk page. Am I clear? -- iLan (XD • ) 11:51, October 15, 2014 (UTC) :On another note: this is not how a Patroller should behave. -- iLan (XD • ) 13:06, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Butterflies! Hey Rain, did you know that '''Butterflies '''exists in GTA V? I didn't know about that UNTIL NOW, a Facebook user sent me a photo depicting them flying, and i've been searching for them and then I found a much better pic... Now look at: Now, should they have their own article? (Talk) 16:19, October 15, 2014 (UTC) It's fair, I just found them interesting, but they're just props, like hawks (Talk) 15:27, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Hey Hey man I'm sorry you had to be warned :(. I've talked to Ilan and he said he'll block RazorShotter if he starts anymore disputes. Next time don't cuss any user. Don't worry I still think you are among the best staff members ever to be here. Just don't get yourself demoted. ( ) 18:22, October 15, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Content Creator - Deathmatches Im proud to say, all deathmatches in the content creator page are complete and linked!Monkeypolice188 (talk) 19:34, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Good to see you're back from your self-imposed exile early Don't let the trolls get to you. Report and ignore. Don't sink to their level. I know that's easy for me to say since I've been doing it online probably as long as you've been alive, and even I struggle to hold back sometimes (today with RazorShotter was one of those times) but if you keep fighting the good fight, eventually you will prevail. I'm off now so won't see a reply for a few hours (03:45 Sunday morning here). Smurfynz (talk) 14:44, October 18, 2014 (UTC) : Well, since I've been tracing Sean across Wikia to make sure I'm positively IDing his accounts, I've been seeing your messages on other wikis so I did see you say you were staying away for a week to cool off, hence the "self imposed exile" comment. : Let me give you my opinion, you can take it or leave it... Ilan was right to reprimand you for stepping over the line in your comments to Sean's sockpuppet accounts, to XPanettaa and to RazorShotter. As far as I'm concerned, Cloudkit's complete lack of communication is actually better than lowereing yourself to the level of the troll when you are representing the wiki as a staff member. : On the subject of Cloudkit, I'd appreciate it if you guys would leave my name out of your discussions on his role. In my opinion, Cloud does a damn fine job of the patroller role, he just needs to learn to at least aknowledge his talk messages earleir and more often. While some might view his edits and cleanups as petty or minor, they are all contributing to the professional appearance of the content of the wiki. He is reviewing virtually every edit and correcting mistakes (including mine) and removing nonsense (including mine). : As I have made clear, I have no intention of asking to be a patroller. I actually have a big problem with the "request for promotion" process in use here. I'm used to operating top-down, where Admins shoulder-tap users to offer promotion, not the other way around. And to be honest, I think the limited rights of patroller would frustrate me and I'd be eyeing up an Admin job pretty quickly, again because that's the level I am used to operating at, hence the time commitment. : Regards. Smurfynz (talk) 07:34, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Cloudkit01 Hello Rain, I was talking to Smashbro and he said to talk to you about that, Cloudkit doesn't deserve the patroller sport, why? *He only add links to the articles *He doesn't answer any user (even Smurfynz) *He doesn't really patrol the wiki, only do minor edits I hate to say that and definitely don't wanna be a dick, but I think he should be demoted, now me, you and smashbro think that he should be, what should we do about this? Maybe talk to Ilan, no? So maybe he would send a request for demotion (Talk) 14:48, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Okay ok ok, I just wanted your opinion (Talk) 15:02, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Andre told Ilan about it. And in any extra details you've noticed about him. Thanks man. ( ) 17:23, October 19, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Skylift Size comparison I would love to put the Skylift next to a Cargobob, is there any way now Rockstar have patched it from GTA Online? It overall looks bigger, but the main body/shell looks smaller than the cargobob. Monkeypolice188 (talk) 19:10, October 19, 2014 (UTC) USB device Despite being busy, I have used the save editor, I managed to spawn Ortega's trailer and it couldn't be driven, the rear wall is also glitched, the only problem is that I can't upload my pics to the facebook anymore, I was going to upload a Yellow Kalahari on the beach to my gallery, the pic resembles the movie "50 first dates", i'll try to find a way to upload the pics (Talk) 19:56, October 19, 2014 (UTC) That Cargo Plane trick already happened to me LoL hahaha xD I managed to spawn it on the ground, but something bad happened, then I tried 150,200 and 300, when 300 was reached, I tried, but I managed to spawn it with a elevation level of 400, it's much better because the plane gains a much better power (Talk) 20:10, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Monkeypolice188 Text Box Error I have an error the bottom of my User page, where text will not go underneath the infoboxes, instead it surpasses them. Could you take a look?Monkeypolice188 (talk) 19:58, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Created jobs And that is very hard, but i'll try, I have invited some friends but they don't play it very often, I think only 4% of the players like the job (Talk) 20:40, October 19, 2014 (UTC) RE: Demotion I'm going to need to hear a few reasons. Maybe a few examples of why you believe he is unfit to be a patroller? Tom Talk 16:59, October 20, 2014 (UTC) :I know you say he doesn't reply, but has anyone tried talking to him about this? I think demotion is a bit extreme, we still have a patroller spot available so it's not like he's preventing anyone from getting promoted, and he isn't abusing his rights in any way. Tom Talk 17:08, October 20, 2014 (UTC) ::You can create a request for demotion, you don't need my permission to do that. However I don't like the belief that he's taking a spot from someone else, if any of the users you mentioned wanted to be a patroller then they can make a request. We have two patroller spots available so he isn't preventing anyone from getting promoted. ::Also, I meant has anyone spoken to him about the potential demotion request - or rather the reasons behind it - recently? That warning is from four months ago. Tom Talk 17:31, October 20, 2014 (UTC) :::Okay, I'll have a word with him when I get a minute. If he hasn't fixed anything since Ilan messaged him then obviously it's an issue. :::Actually, it's kind of a 50/50 thing on Wikia, a lot of users respond to messages left on their talk page on their talk page. That was always Jeff's preference for example. Some consider it better because it keeps the entire conversation on one page and easy to follow. Tom Talk 17:45, October 20, 2014 (UTC) :::Did you tell Tom that Cloud doesn't vote or do anything to help the community and can be incivil to users sometimes, as shown on what I showed on Ilan's talk page? Also, Cloud's slick, he now replies because he knows of our plans which will fool Tom but honestly he almost never replies. ( ) 19:07, October 20, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 :::Don't mind me butting in, but why are you suggesting his demotion? Leo68 (talk) 19:08, October 20, 2014 (UTC) :::Hmm, it's a tough choice. I wouldn't say Cloud has made only minor edits. He's done a great deal of help with the articles concerning real-life people. I'm pretty sure he's the only contributor to those. But Cloud needs to work up on his attitude. Perhaps more interaction with the community as well. Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 19:10, October 20, 2014 (UTC)